


Crying Over Spilled Milk

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Minerva McGonagall, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Sirius Black, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Mentor Minerva McGonagall, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Romantic Friendship, Sassy, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sirius accidentally gets Remus in trouble as well.Oneshot/drabble





	Crying Over Spilled Milk

"Professor, I really don’t see the point in getting upset over spilled milk."

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips, a vein pulsing in her jaw in annoyance. "Why would I be upset?" she asked sarcastically. "The Slytherin dormitory will be unusable for the next fortnight and one of my students orchestrated it."

Sirius squirmed, and at least to his credit he didn't meet her eyes. He looked guilty. "...actually it was two. Remus was there as well."

Next to him, Remus turned incredulously. "Why would you say that?!"

"I just thought it would help cushion the blow if we distribute the blame!"

"Uh huh." Remus narrowed his eyes. "Cushion who, exactly?"

"...me, mostly." Sirius looked sheepish. 

Neither of them regretted it, though. McGonagall knew it too. 


End file.
